Talk:Yowie
Does anyone have a classic blue picture of Yowie to put beside the new green one? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 16:13, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Took all this time for someone to add a screenshot? Ahh well, done it and added it! -- Aequis 19:50, 16 September 2008 (UTC) * Just solo this with Thf75/Nin37 Galka . used 52 bloody blots and 2hr. dropped 18,203 gil and mugged him for 3,027 gil , He had be down to 50Hp 5 time. hard fight, but fun . -- 04:20, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Solo'd this today is NIN75/THF37, long fight, around 8 minutes. Only got hit a couple times due to TP moves and wiped shadows. Mugged for 923 and dropped 18,281 gil. Was an enjoyable experience. Kisukesama Just solo'd this as 75THF/37DNC. I figured that he double attacks, which messes up shadows, so why not bother with them? I relatively medium difficulty fight, (not hard but not easy though). I used Drain Samba II, Bloody Bolts, and Curing Waltz II to keep hp up. I also used some spare Carbonara I had for the Store TP and buffs. Towards the end of the fight I also used Acid Bolts but those were not needed. Very long fight, enough for me to Mug him twice, (once in the beginning and once at the very end). ~ Valo (Midgard) I just killed this thing solo as a 75THF/37NIN, using no status bolts whatsoever. I recommend full-time evasion gear, as he double attacks often enough to wreck you. Breath attacks pose a serious threat, as well. I'm not sure I'd try that again; I didn't realize how much HP he had until after I'd pulled it. Still, the fight was intense and fun. TzarChasm 05:52, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Just soloed this on a friend's character (well with level 50 healer NPC buddy) as a 72NIN/WAR wasn't too bad of a fight until I casted an Ichi on top of a Utsusemi Ni at the end of the fight was taken down from 1163 HP to 169 HP. Only enfeebling tools use were Jubaku and Hojo, rate of paralyze was extremely high. Dropped exactly 12,000 gil Yowie Skin and Raptor skin. Ksusno 01:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know if BLU could solo this? Thanks --MichaelB 03:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Solo'd as 75 Nin/Dnc yesterday and 75Blu/Nin today. When fought on Nin, it never hit me aside from Foul Breath. I don't think Foul Breath is pure breath move though. At 70% Yowie did 166dmg to me but at 30% it did 261dmg to me. It was like fighting a raptor in Valley of Sorrows. On Blu it wasn't too bad either. Head Butt worked on Foul Breath. I had a decent eva set up and only had to use Utsusemi Ichi twice. Both times only got one Yowie Skin. Shumanfoo 08 Sep 2009. Main page says soloable by DRG, so I decided to give it a shot as DRG76/WHM38. Very, very risky. Because of how DRG soloing works, you basically by definition spend a lot of time hanging around 50-70% HP. For me, this was about 650-900 HP. Foul Breath, Ripper Fang and Chomp Rush all did about 300 HP out of nowhere. I called NPC very early in the fight, and without her am fairly sure I would have died. This is WITH Wyrm Armet, so definitely incredibly difficult if even possible for DRGs without it or Saurian Helm. Dropped 18,421 gil and one Yowie skin. --Almost Unsane 04:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Barely soloed this as WHM85/SAM42 while working on Trial 1644. Stupidly went into the fight with less than half my MP. Liberal use of Mystic Boon was required, as was Benediction. He tore through Stoneskin quite fast, but I kept it up as much as possible. I nearly died more times than I care to count, but I managed it in the end. --Kyrie 19:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Classic Yowie Before they updated him to the slick new green skin, Yowie was of the strip-ed blue variety. -- 23:38, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Lv71 THF Solo Just Soloed Yowie with THF71/NIN30 - used Squid Sushi +1 Evasion 249+42 Marksmanship 217 Used 26 Blind Bolts keeping yowie blinded from start to finish. Used 43 Blood Bolts. Used Utsusemi: Ichi 21 times while using Shadowstitch to keep yowie bounded to keep utsusemi up. Used TP only for Shadowstitch 6 times. Took 19mins to defeat. Dropped 18,656 gil, Yowie skin and Raptor skin. Mugged for 3,135. --Zello-Caitsith 17:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Mug Value I don't know who decided the maximum Mug was 3000, maybe SE did a ninja update on his Mug Value, but I mugged him for 4,023 once as THF90/DNC45. Updated main page. Have screen cap. Maximusdecimus of Phoenix 21:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC)